Increasing connectivity and integration of hardware functions on vehicles that include cloud services have made several features possible such as web browsing, remote locking/unlocking and location detection. In addition, the operation model of conventional services such as re-fueling, vehicle cleaning and maintenance, and package delivery is changing.